All's Fair In Love and War
by SmartiePants136
Summary: Rose friends turn on her, so she was about to run away until the queen gives her another choice. Go to war and work in a k-9 dhampir unit to stop the strigoi.
1. Chapter 1

RPOV

Its been 4 years since I saw happiness. When all my friends turned on me I was leaving until someone I never thought would stop me. Queen Bitch. That's right Queen Titania came and stopped me in the middle of the night. Well she didn't stop me, her guards kinda threw me over their shoulder and took me to her throne room. She told me that their is a human war going on in Europe. But what she told me next really surprise me. Strogoi have been fighting as well. She told me it seems that at night many units and soldier's go missing. They found a base where many bodies where found. What next shocked me. " Rose I want you and a unit of dhampir's to go and stop as much of this you can until the war ends". Since nobody will miss me I accepted. She told me my location is private to everyone they will just know I left until the time is right. So she put me on a jet and took me somewhere in Europe. When I got there I met my unit. No surprise I was the only girl. Yay. Not. Just think 4 years in a tent or trench with about 10 guys. But my unit is really special. They're is about 5 units of around 10-15 dhampir's in different locations. Mine is a lets say a Guinea Pigs. We were trained to use attack dogs. Their k-9's are silver infused with magic so when they bite they bite hard and it hurts like a bitch to strogoi. Us dhampir's have a base where we all meet. There is a kennel and training grounds. My until gets other dogs to train and we give them to the other units because they work well. I own a German shepherd named Titian. But I just took in 2 lab puppies Shad and Sniper. The twins are about 6 month's old and in training. I also just got a week ago a beautiful German puppy. She is all black with light brown paws, chest and a little on the back. Her name is Mocha. She is only 3 months so she isn't in training yet. All my dogs beside Titian where rescues from shelters. I have a boyfriend here his name is Jake. He is of course dhampir. He has 2 twin Germans same age as Titian. Zeus and Hercules. When I got there we trained and trained until our first mission. I will never forget that mission. Ever.

**OK this is just how she got to where she is. When the first chapter happens it will start when she is leaving from court to on the plane to getting there. The puppies will come later and Jake and her relationship will come out in the next chapters. Lissa's, Dimitri POV might come in the first 2 chapters I'm not sure. So I hope you'll like this story line. It came to me in a dream. Ty. I do not own any characters but Jake, and the dogs so far in this summary. Ty again.**

**~Molly~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Rose can't you see he is happier without you, we all are _I felt tears threatening to pour down my face like a waterfall. I see all their eyes on me. They were glaring and smirking. I walked in and went straight to my room. I packed pictures, clothes and toiletries. When I was walking out I felt their glares. I had tears running down my face. I was at the gate when some of the queens guardians told me to follow them without a fight. Is she going to kill me? Why would she do that anyway? AM I in trouble? Wait I'm always in trouble. I walked into the throne room and see a dog in a crate. What the fuck? I bowed. " Rose I understand your leaving but I can't put your _talent_ to waste." She gestured for to the dog. " In Europe a human war is happening people are killing each other. But the main thing is that Strigoi are picking at them and taking these humans to bases." I looked at her not seeing the problem. " I have units out there in different places trying to get rid of the problem but are making small success." She looked at the dog than me. " I'm putting you in a special unit. Were seeing if you and about 10 others can work in a K-9 unit. This is a dog that needs more work but has been trained the basic. I'll send you to a training place then once your ready to the fort where your unit is. That's if you accept" I look at her thinking it over. " Why me?" She smiled. " Rose even though I don't really like you as much, you are a really great fighter. The only thing is the whole units are male and rogue Dhampir's that accepted to join and trained. I want you since you have more experience." I think it over some more. Nobody is here that needs me beside Eddie. I'll keep in touch. " I accept "

JPOV ( Jake )

I was in my tent with Zeus and Hercules my too German military dogs. They keep me going. I have nobody at home. I was a rogue. I hear the general call our unit for a meeting. I strap the dogs bullet proof vest on them and attach their leashes. We all lined up with our dogs sitting in front of us. " Men, we will have someone new joining us. This person is in fact chosen by the queen herself! This person will be here in 24 hours. Now dismiss!" His voice boomed. I caught up with Kyle and Thomas my two best friends. We hunted together in New York. What do you guys think the new guy will be like? asked Kyle. Thomas snorted. " He will be stuck up because he is a guardian and also chosen by the queen just you wait." I just thought about it. I wonder whats so special about this person that he got chosen to come here. I went back to my tent to get some rest with my dogs beside me. Once you see war you won't whine about the small things. I already saw the new guys tent being put up it was across from mine. I fell asleep wondering who this person is.

RPOV

I was on a jet to Europe. The place is classified to everyone even soldiers. Its been a year since I left court. The whole time I been training with Titian. That's what I named my dog. We have such a great bond and I love him. We were top of the class. Nobody saw a better trained military dog than Titian and also he is young. Only 3. Its been a long flight with my head ache. I been getting mail from Eddie saying how things were. Right now I was writing him back. I got a picture of me and Titian to put it with.

_Dear Eddie,_

_I miss you so, so much. Its been a while since I saw you and I hate that. I finished my training. Top of my class. I got a picture of me and Titian so you can see what I look like now. I know I don't look any different but I never know if I will ever come home. I will fight for you Ed. I won't let you lose another sibling. I am your sister and I can never leave you like that. No strigoi will take this Hathaway down! Anyway right now I am flying to somewhere in Europe. I have no clue where. I want you to stay safe and not get hurt. Keep an eye on Lissa for me. I'll write whenever I can. I love you and will miss you._

_With all my heart, your sister_

_~Rose._

I put the letter and picture in the envelope. I had some tears running down my face. I miss him so much. I hastily wiped them away and gave it to the pilot. He will be flying back to court and will give a guardian it. The ocean was a beautiful blue. I put my head back and fell asleep. " wake up Hathaway we are 5 min's away!" someone said shaking me. I got up and grabbed my 2 duffle bags. One had my clothes, extra stakes which were all engraved with different things but one had the all. In my other were pictures, memories and some of Titian's toys and treats. I know they won't last but oh well. I felt the plane drop and touch ground. I sent a silent prayer to God saying and hoping for me to come out of this alive since I can be here for years. I grabbed Titian's leash and walked into the hot, bright, dessert.

**I hope you like it so far please comment or vote!**

**~Molly**


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

I saw a jet flying in, must be the new guy. " Kyle! Over here look!" I pointed to the jet. He smiled. " I wonder if the guy can even joke around being a guardian and all" I laughed. All guardians keep a blank face and don't joke around. The general came over and laughed. " Your in for a surprise if you think she doesn't joke around!" He said while walking away. " Wait did he say she?" I asked. Just than the jet came down. A couple of people were unloading crates of food and supplies. We saw 2 dog crates with a black German Shepherd with some tan and than a bigger one with more tan and a little black in the other crate. All of the unit came out of our tents to see what was going on. A guy let the dogs out in the dog pen where all our Germans were playing right now. I noticed the one had a jade green collar and the other a camo. I had so many questions about why he said she. Than I saw a girl come off the plane in the camo pants and a matching green crop top. She was a blonde. And she was beautiful. She had curves that would make other woman around her feel self cautious and she had long blonde hair that went down to her waist. Her sun kissed skin that look like the inside of a almond. All the guys were staring at her. Under her crop top was her belly button which had a piercing of a dragon. I wonder what the story is about that. The general walked up to her. She put her bags down and by the looks of it he said something and she replied that made him outright laugh. Thomas and Kyle were saying all about how she probably couldn't take one of us down and that she won't survive long, but something about her seemed sorta whats the word captivating about her. They talked for another few minutes until her handed her a few papers which looked like rules and a letter. We all got rules but never a letter. While the boys and I walked to get our dogs for bed I noticed that the two of her dogs collars had the dragon on it too. " Hey look at her dogs the bug one can probably give you a few stitches but the smaller one looks like it won't hurt a fly!" Thomas laughed while putting the leash on his dog Max. " Come on dude I don't think they would let them come here if they wern't any good" Kyle commented while he waited for his dog Cole to come to him. I put my leashes on my dogs and joined into the conversation. " I really hope she won't get hurt though, war is tough and I don't think girls should be allowed". "What should they do then" A feminine voice said from behind us. All 3 of us turned around and saw her standing there with hand on her hip. She gave me a look saying I'm waiting. So I did what I always do, talk back. " Standing behind a stove with a apron cooking and worshipping us guys" I smirked. What caught me by surprise was she smirked too. " Your right us women should stay home and bear kids while clean, there is no way a small girl like me could knock a strong boy like you to the ground. She started to walk past us and all the sudden my feet were taken off the floor and my ass replaced it. I looked up and saw her smirk even more. " Or us women should put you guys in your place, Titian!, Mocha come on lets go!" She called her dogs. She didn't even put them on a leash she just walked away. I didn't notice I was still on the ground until Kyle gave me a helping hand up. I heard laughing and saw the general leaning against the fence. " That there boys is Miss. Rosemarie Hathaway". He laughed again. Where had I heard that name before was the last thing I thought until I fell asleep in my tent.

**Hey guys I bet your wondering why she has blonde hair, that's simple since the location is really top secret she had too die her hair blonde temporary so nobody would know its her. The next chapter she will have brown hair again. :D Hope you guys like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

JPOV

Its been a few days since Rose got here. She was really good, but a little stuck up. She never talked unless she was talking back or defending what guys where saying about her. Her two dogs were good too they were so well trained it made some of the other dogs looked like they were trained by clowns. Today we were packing and moving too a base where we could sleep inside. It was the heart of all the Dhampir units. This place is where our units come together and plan. Everyone was packed up with their dogs beside them ready for the days walk. We were partnered up. _Jeffrey with Rob, Anthony with Ryan, Henry with Owen, Kyle with Thomas, and Jake with Rose. _The general boomed. I looked at Kyle and Thomas. " I am not going to be with that _girl_! ( BTW Jake and Rose have a hate relationship) The guys nodded. " She shouldn't be here" Thomas said. We all walked to the general who was writing stuff down on paper. " Sir, I would like too know why a girl is here in a war zone, I thought she was going to be here for a few days then gone!" I asked. The guys nodded along. He smiled. " Miss. Hathaway is very well trained guardian and she maybe not old enough to be in war but she has had a life that would make her older than some of us." We looked confused. " What do you mean had a life that is hard, we are in a war zone!" Kyle asked. " Miss Hathaway has been through really rocky places at a young age and she deserves to be here maybe more than you." I wonder how old she is, I was about to ask when a voice came behind. " General " We all turned to see her. " Here if you can get this to a pilot that's going to court and tell them to give this to Eddie they will know." The general took the letter and looked at her with sad eyes. " Miss Hathaway, I just received a letter saying that Mister, Castile was in Europe in a city on business for the queen, nobody can find him they say he was taken I am sorry" He said with sympathy. IN her eyes you can see she just broke. She sat down on the ground and look at the locket she had in her hand. I looked at the guys. " She finally breaks" Thomas sneers. She looks up with sad eyes but I also saw some anger. All of a sudden she had Thomas on the ground with him stomach down her foot on her back and holding his arm in a painful position she said in a scary tone. " I just lost one of the last things that keeps me going, but never ever, ever say I am broken because I will tear you limb from limb." Her eyes flashed black for a minute. And like that it was gone. Only the general saw it and he walked off to talk on the wide reciver phone. I followed. " What the hell was that!" I hissed. He just shook his head. I tryed to think about where I heard her name. Rosemarie Hathaway, Hathaway, Rosemarie, her face looked familiar but I just couldn't place it. Where the hell did I see her face before!

EPOV

I was on a flight to Europe to get a special package for the queen. She only tursted me because I knew about Rose an the secret units. This had too do with it. I was walking down the street when I found the place where I was to get it. Inside the building was ruble. I found the carpet she said and peeled it back. There was a secret door with a lock. I placed the key she gave me and opened it. I saw a huge envelope. Before I could get it I heard tackling. The voice was cold. _Strogoi._

**_Hey I hope you like it, Rose POV will come soon. And please tell me if you like it! Please Vote/Comment. _**

**_~Molly 3_**


	5. Chapter 5

JPOV

We were walking threw the dessert with our partners and our dogs. Rose was just walking without saying a word. Everyone was getting tired until the wind was picking up. Sand Storm. Everyone was looking for a ditch or something for cover. Rose grabbed my hand and our dogs and used a tarp to cover us. We were pressed on the ground the only thing holding the tarp down was our body weight. I felt the sand on our back covering us. Next thing it was minutes than it felt like hours until I fell asleep. I woke up to feel like I was buried alive. " Rose " I groaned. But nothing. The dogs were gone too. Did she leave me! I looked to were Rose was last night to see a hole big enough to crawl through. I made my way up the hole to see Rose and the dogs sitting there. When I got up she looked at me. " The others aren't here. They either found some sort of shelter or where caught in the storm." I nodded. She got up and ripped the tarp form the sand and folded it up. We should keep walking the way we were going. We could catch up. " How long were we under there for?" I asked. " Maybe a day or two" I hope Thomas and Kyle were okay. I grabbed my stuff and walked besides Rose to miles and miles of sand.

Hours later:

Is there any water left!" I whined. I was so fucking thirsty. " You drank the rest of the water a few miles back" She said with a straight face. " Thomas was right you are no fun, with your guardian mask up and all" I glared at her. " I'm sorry that we are stranded in the middle of nowhere with no water and only some food. So I'm fucking sorry that I don't want to waste my breath and want to stay alive!" She shot back. She is very stubborn. We kept walking with the dogs following. " Wait here for a second" She commanded. She took he jacket off which she had a crop top under and put the jacket around her head" And kept walking. " PLEASE CAN WE STOP!" It was dark now and I was so tired. She nodded and sat down with the dogs laying down beside us. "Whats that she asked?" I looked and saw lights. " Most likely a village or little city" I didn't get the point. " You do know where there is people there is water and food right?" She asked. I jumped up and ran there. Her and the dogs following. We got there and found a well where we filled up. She walked away and about 10 minutes late cam back with fruits and bread. She handed me some and we ate in silence. It was good silence like the one where it isn't awkward. That's until we had to go. We were at the end of the little city when she heard a scream. The sun was up now. " Oh my god" She said with her hand covering her mouth. " What is it?" I asked. " That scream, its Eddie"


	6. Chapter 6

RPOV:

I woke up to the feeling of sand on my back. The dogs were between me and Jake. He was cute with the tan skin, dark blonde hair that is messily styled, kinda like Adrian's. But his blue eyes are gorgeous and that 8 pack. Yum. Wait what! He hates me! And I am still blonde. I got to find a shower or something to wash the dye out. I start digging a hole out. When I reached the surface all I see is sand everywhere. The dogs came out after me. I gave them some of the dog food we had left. About 10 minutes later Jake comes out. I looked at him. " The others aren't here. They either found some sort of shelter or were caught in the storm. He nodded. I got up and ripped the tarp from under the sand and put it in my bag. He asked how long we were under there for. I looked at the sun and thought about it. " Maybe a day or two" We started walking.

Hours Later: He kept whining about water. Like he was the one who drank it all, think about me! And the dogs! But mostly me! " You drank the rest of the water a few miles back!" I tried to keep a straight face. He told me his friend Thomas was right and I was no fun. Well sorry we are in a fucking war zone with no water almost running out of food and nothing in the distance! Like this isn't a fucking game, if it was I would have pressed the game over button a while ago. I was getting really hot with the sun beaming down. I saw in movies if you wrap your shirt around your head it will help. So I took off my jacket which left me in a crop top and wrapped it around my head. We continued walking. The sun started dropping. We stopped when it was completely dark. The dogs layer down beside us. "Whats that " I asked. He looked at me. " most likely a village or city" He said looking at the lights again and back to me not seeing the point. " You know where there is people there is water and food right?" I asked. He pretty much ran there with me and the dogs following. In the middle was a well were we filled up and drank. I left to get some food. When I got here the queen gave me some money. I handed him some food and fed the dogs. Yum. " Ready" he asked. I nodded and there we were off again. That was until we heard a scream. I knew that scream. I heard it in Spokane. I put a hand over my mouth. Not believing who it sun was up. " Oh my god" I said. He asked what is it. " Its Eddie"

_Sorry this is really short. OK so I was think they are going to be captured next time. What do you think? Please comment or vote 3 Lve ya._

_~Molly_


End file.
